


Unexpected

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [15]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Meteor, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “Any reason you’re banging on my door at this hour?” Eddie asked, staring at his best friend. Buck just smiled, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet.“You’re not busy, are you?” Eddie raised an eyebrow.---Or, when Buck shows up at his house at midnight, Eddie's not sure what to expect.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878523
Comments: 20
Kudos: 415





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: While Chris is away at camp, Eddie finds himself alone one night. He thinks it'll be quiet and he starts getting ready for bed until there is a knock at his door. It's Buck, and he's bouncing with excitement and he wants Eddie to come with him quick. They drive out towards a hilly area and Buck leads Eddie to the top. No sooner do they get there a gorgeous meteor shower starts. Eddie's never seen anything like it but, it's not as beautiful as the man with him. Make love under the stars?

Eddie sighed as he turned the light off in the living room. The house was eerily quiet, but then again he was home alone. Christopher had been at camp for a few days now. While Eddie missed his son, he knew Christopher was having a great time. Sure, the house was a little quiet and he was lonely, but it was all worth it for that smile he knew he’d get the minute Christopher stepped off that bus.

He hadn’t had work that day, so he had spent most of the day cleaning and doing some errands. He had even gone over to his Abuela’s house to help fix some things around her house. Having run around all day, he was rightfully tired and ready to go to bed. 

He was about to head down towards his bedroom where there was a knock at the door. 

He paused, very confused as to who would be knocking at his door so late. It was almost midnight. But as the knocking continued, he realized there was only one person who would just show up to his house randomly. 

“Any reason you’re banging on my door at this hour?” Eddie asked, staring at his best friend. Buck just smiled, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet. 

“You’re not busy, are you?” Eddie raised an eyebrow.

“I was literally about to go to sleep.”

“Don’t,” Buck said. “There’s something I’ve gotta show you. Come on!” 

“Buck,” Eddie said, tiredness in his voice. He was really set on going to sleep. 

“Come on Eds. Don’t you trust me?” Eddie just studied Buck, pursing his lips. The blonde was smiling eagerly and could barely stand still. Whatever this was, it was important to Buck. 

And that was enough for Eddie.

“Alright,” Eddie said with a sigh and Buck bounced with excitement. “Let me just grab a few things.”

* * *

Eddie still had no idea what was going on. Buck had been driving for a little while, a smile on his face the whole time. Eddie hasn’t questioned him since he got in the car since he did basically agree that he trusted Buck (but they both already knew that). 

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going or just keep kidnapping me?”

“It’s not kidnapping if you come willingly,” Buck replied, a smile on his face. “And we’re here.” Eddie pursed his lips as Buck brought his car to a stop.

“A field?” Eddie asked. “So you’re kidnapping me and murdering me?”

“I did say I could take you,” Buck said with a smirk and Eddie felt his ears go red. “But no. No murder. Now, come on.” He quickly got out of his car. Eddie waited a moment, needing to steady himself. Now was not the time for whatever feelings seemed to fight their way up when Buck was around. He sucked a breath in and blew it out before getting out of the car. He looked around, trying to find where Buck had gone.

Buck was a few feet away, setting up a few blankets on the ground. Eddie walked over just as Buck sat down.

“Buck, what are we doing here?”

“Sit. It’s about to start.”

“What’s about to start?”

“Just sit down.” Buck tugged Eddie’s arm, pulling him down. Eddie was a little startled, somewhat forgetting how strong Buck was. He knocked into Buck’s shoulder as he stumbled down into a seated position and Buck just chuckled. 

“Buck what…”

“Look.” Eddie looked up at the sky, towards where Buck was pointing. At first, he was confused. 

And then the sky exploded with light.

“Whoa.” 

“It’s a meteor shower.” Eddie stared in awe at the sky as lights flashed above them. “I’ve always been really into astronomy and celestial events. There’s all these websites that track them, but usually they don’t happen around here. But I guess we lucked out.”

Eddie looked away from the sky and towards Buck. Buck was completely enthralled, an awed smile on his face. And Eddie knew he should’ve looked back at the sky; there was a meteor shower happening above them. But he couldn’t help but watch Buck. He couldn’t help but watch that beautiful smile and how it reached his perfect blue eyes. 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Buck asked. Eddie hummed in response, although the beauty of the sky was the last thing on his mind. No, he was focused on something even more beautiful sitting right next to him.

Buck must’ve noticed that Eddie was staring at him because he tore his eyes away from the sky. When his eyes locked with Eddie’s and he noticed the intensity of Eddie’s gaze, Buck blushed heavily. Once he did that, there was nothing stopping Eddie from closing the space between them and kissing Buck. 

So, he did. 

Even though there was a meteor shower happening above them, it was never going to be the most amazing thing that happened that evening. Because Eddie was kissing Buck, something he never would have imagined would happen. And yet, here they were lips moving against each others, soft sighs escaping one of their lips (Eddie wasn’t sure who made the noise, but it didn't matter since he felt himself falling deeper and deeper into the kiss). Eddie found himself moving to lie down, tugging Buck down with him. The meteor shower was long forgotten, both more focused on roaming their hands over the others body, grateful they were the only ones there.

Sometime later, they laid together on the blanket, Buck having pulled the other blanket over them. Their clothes were scattered nearby, neither feeling like redressing just yet, content to lay there together.

“Not really what I expected from the evening,” Eddie said, finally breaking the silence. Buck looked at him and Eddie smiled. “But then again, everything’s always a surprise with you.”

“A good surprise?” Buck asked, a hint of insecurity in his voice. Eddie just leaned forward and kissed him gently.

“The best,” Eddie whispered against his lips. Buck smiled before kissing him again. And while Eddie knew they’d eventually have to move and leave the field, he was more than content to just stay there with Buck for just a little longer.


End file.
